


Close To Me

by Crypticwoman



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game), Halloween (2018)
Genre: Drabbles, F/M, Follows first movie and 2018 timeline, Old Laurie and old Michael in their young bodies, Short Stories, They are stuck in the dbd universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 10:45:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17827115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crypticwoman/pseuds/Crypticwoman
Summary: Close to me, so close to me.I would hold you, close to me.I wish I had you all alone.Just the two of us, I would hold you close.Close to me, so close to me.





	Close To Me

**Author's Note:**

> Hi so,
> 
> I really like their dynamic in the 2018 movie, and I wanted to write about that.  
> English is not my first language, so sorry if there are mistakes!!  
> (Also this follows the canon movies: The first one and the 2018 one)

She gripped the edge of his mask with trembling hands. Seconds passed by as she slowly pushed upwards, revealing his lips. The Shape let her do it, making no move to stop her burning curiosity. With more force, standing on the tip of her toes; Laurie carefully managed to pull his mask off. 

His deep eyes were set on her, still as a statue as he keenly observed. He was expressionless as she allowed her eyes to roam. His face unblemished, tanned skin complementing the brown of his hair. Curls fell gently around his forehead, but he made no move to force them away from his cherubic face. 

It was him, just as she remembered from that dreadful night. 

Something other than bloodshed glinted within his eyes. Was he too, taken back by her youthful appearance? Only silence passed between them as they carefully observed each other, precious time ticking as he made no move to injure her- yet. Laurie wondered anxiously what action she should take: run away from him and cause a chase? Strike him like she has done many times before? 

Their complex dynamic was different than before. Now within the Entity’s realm: there was no Karen, and no Alysson. It was just her and three other survivors in a match against him. She would have fought him if they were within normal circumstances, but he was stronger than her here. Aided by abnormal strength from the entity. Her ultimate goal was to scarcely survive and hope that her next trial would be better than the others. Her will to annihilate him was still burning within her, but she knew how futile that idea was. 

Iron hit the brittle grass, the dull noise echoing throughout the area. Laurie and The Shape shifted their heads to its direction, the sight obscured by brick walls. She let out a surprised noise as Michael’s hand shot out to her own, his mighty hand grasping the latex mask, his fingers brushing hers. Laurie let go of the mask as he forcibly pulled. His gaze set on her again, critically observing, drinking in her appearance for the last time. Michael silently pulled the mask over his head, making him whole again. His wicked eyes left Laurie’s as he walked off, to the saboteur. 

Laurie’s eyes never abandoned his form as he blended in within the shadows. She thought ruefully of her daughter and granddaughter as he moved. Distinct memories of the night flashed through her mind, their long-awaited reunion after many decades. The trauma he caused her would persistently haunt her until her death. But as far as she knew, death was not an escape within this world. 

Next time they would meet, she knew he would not hold back. 

He saved the best for last.


End file.
